shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caetus Mala/Caetus Mala Forms
Forms Split into 21 differing forms, the whole of Caetus Mala can be categorized into essentially 3''' different groups. These are: '''Offense, Defence and Speed. Each category holds 7 different styles, each representing different animals. Once more, the Art can be split into a different subsection of 3''', each representing different '''realms. The three possible realms are: Sea, Land, and the Sky or Mythical. As such, each form is placed into two differing categories. As these categories suggest, they all hold differing techniques, stances and morals. For example, the Shark would be, desite it's ferocious nature, be placed in the Speed category, underneath the Sea realm, with it's basic path being to attack and destroy the opponent as quickly as possible. Despite the fact that they all have different techniques, the ALL share the same principles, seeing as how the principles are what the techniques are based off of. It should be noted that, all the advanced techniques leave behind an afterimage resembling their form. For example, if one was to utilize a shark's advanced technique, an afterimage of a shark would be produced. Principles Caetus Mala is solely based upon a number of principles, movements, techniques or theories that create up the whole form. When it was being created, the masters had used these Principles so as to ensure that the attacks and blocks would be completely new. Each form possesses it's own advanced techniques, being derived from the principles. Uniquely, some forms can also "evolve", allowing the user to create completely new, unknown techniques. If based off of the principles, they are simply regarded as advanced; ignoring the difficulty or strain it places upon the body. However, techniques that are created, based off of the advanced are dubbed as King Level techniques. The Principles are as followed: *When performing the technique, it should be in the style of 100-0-100, as such, the beginning and the end of the technique should be utilized with all their strength, whereas the middle is a zero, or break period. *The user should move in a low pressured stance, so as to be able to achieve maximum speed. By this principle, the user can also avoid injury to one spot only, being able to spread it throughout their body. *Most of the techniques should consist of fast, precise attacks so as to effectively immobilze the target. *When attacking, the user should use either the hip, knees, shoulders or elbows as the axis and pivot for their attacks so as to reduce any strain upon their body. *When using purely defensive techniques, rather than just blocks, movements to use the attacker's force should be utilized. *Through the rapid application of vibrations through one's body and the application of seismic waves, the user should be able to use a mental sonar to be able to easily map or memorize their surroundings. *When combating an opponent, the sealing of air through suffocation techniques should be used on a near regular basis if possible *During combat, the sealing of an enemy's limbs should take priority. This can be applied by either breaking or locking them. Shark Most, if not all, of the attacks revolve around the theme of Teeth, each representing a tooth that can be found in various jaws. Rev-up (いっぱつうえ Ippatsu Ue)- More of a preperation technique, Zahard vibrates his leg by stomping it onto the ground multiple times within a matter of seconds. The extra movement in a way charges his leg, allowing him to use the Caetus Mala techniques with ease. Alternatively, the multiple stomps can create seismic waves on the ground, allowing him to sense and mentally map his surroundings. Canine (けんし Kenshi)- Zahard kicks at a ridiculously high speed, sending an arc of super compressed air at the target in a shape resembling a fang. The force of the canine creates an explosion like impact upon contact, creating both a shockwave and a rather shallow yet, long cut across the target. First Molar (はつうすば Hatsu Usuba)- With one leg raised up, Zahard moves towards the opponent and, in mid-air, lashes out with his raised leg at the opponent, creating an arc that is wider than canine. The attack, due to it being much closer to the target, deals a significantly larger amount of damage. Dual Molar (にげんてきうすば Nigenteki Usuba)- Better utilized underwater than on land, Zahard runs at the opponent then, at the last moment, raises both legs up and slices the opponent, creating two Molars that criss-cross each other. Due to the movement and speed required, Zahard often ends up upside down, behind the target. As one would expect, the attacks do a significantly much larger amount of damage than Molar. Second Molar (にばんすば Niban Usuba)- Zahard raises his leg and then shifts his other foot so that the sole of his raised foot is facing the opponent. He then stomps at the air, creating a super compressed beam of air that resembles a bullet, flying towards the target. Third Molar (さんばんすば Sanban Usuba)- Flipping backwards, Zahard supports himself with his hands. He then rotates his body at an extremely fast pace and sends two super compressed arcs at the opponent side by side. As soon as they are sent, he then lands on his left leg and, with his right leg at a 90 degree angle, sends a bullet of compressed air at the opponent. Like all the other molar techniques, the Third covers a wide range however, does not deal that much cutting damage rather, it focuses more on explosive force. Central Incisor (ちゅうおうもんし Chuuou Monshi) - A simple technique, Zahard, using his hips as the axis, keeps his legs completely straight and swings at the target in a vertical movement, generating a super compressed arc of air. Lateral Incisor (そくめんもんし Sokumen Monshi)- A variant of Central Incisor, Zahard uses his hips to swing an arc of super compressed air at the target, but in a horizontal movement. The kanji for Monshi also means die in agony. The movement of the Lateral Incisor puts great strain on Zahard's body and as such, an overusage of this can result in him being unable to move. Dual Canine (にげんてきうけんし Nigenteki Kenshi)- Zahard uses Canine however, he fires two of them at the same time in a cross shaped configuration. File:Rev_up.png|Rev Up File:Canine.png|Canine File:Dual_Molar.png|Preparing Dual Molar... File:Dual_Molar_2.png|Dual Molar King Level While the normal techniques are based off of the principles, there are some that are based off of the techniques themselves, creating even more advanced, deadlier movesets. These techcniques are dubbed as King Level techniques. Moves placed into this category are generally viewed as double sided swords, in the way that, while they do lash out devastating results, they place an immense amount of strain upon the user's body. Frenzy Rush (きょうらんとっしん Kyouran Tosshin)- A technique that is generally used as a finisher, when utilized against weaker opponents it can often result in instant KO's. Zahard runs towards the opponent, simultaneously firing off multiple canines in the process. Due to the speed he is at, the canines will merge into one large arc. He then proceeds to fire the arc at his opponent, at the same time running behind of them, giving the illusion that Zahard ran straight through their body. If done with enough force and speed, the arc, upon contact, will burst and create an afterimage of a large shark's head. Talon Cage (かぎづめおり Kagidume Ori)- Zahard circles his opponent, firing off multiple combinations of canines and molars at the target. The angle of each arc varies greatly and, because they all are shot at different locations, it is almost impossible to evade. Cannon (たいほう Taihou)- Simplified to be a much more destructive version of Second Molar. Zahard kicks at the air, creating an undefinable mass of compressed air. He then draws his leg back and kicks at the mass again with intense speed, creating a much larger beam than Second Molar. This technique greatly defines the concept of 100-0-100, seeing as how the beginning and the end of the technique require immense strength to be pulled off. Rampage (ぼうそう Bousou)- The wildest technique that Zahard possesses in his arsenal, it is, to be frank, a combination of unpredictable techniques. Running at the target, Zahard unleashes a multitude of kicks, sending the target either flying or crashing into the ground. He then proceeds to unleash all of the Caetus Mala techniques at a random order. Once that is doen, Zahard then goes into close combat and devastates the opponent by throwing at the opponent both brutal kicks and Caetus Mala techniques at close range. The brutality of the technique greatly represents Zahard's sadistic nature, as it is simply a drawn out finisher. When done with enough force, an afterimage or shadow of a shark eating the victim is produced. File:Frenzy_Rush.png|Frenzy Rush File:Talon_cage.png|Talon Cage File:Cannon.png|Cannon File:Rampage.png|Rampage